


No More

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Female Hazuki Nagisa, Female Hazuki Nagisa/Female Ryuugazaki Rei, Female Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Rule 63, apparently haru has a nice butt, apparently makoto has nice boobs, implied pining, nagisa can't math, nagisa stop trying to touch rei's boobs, rei get your shit together, sTOP LOOKING AT NAGISA'S PANTIES WHEN SHE'S SAD JESUS CHRIST, strawberry lip gloss is a thing rei enjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED<br/>(working summary)</p>
<p>"You know this is killing you, right, Nagisa?" The taller female asked, looking over.<br/>"Yeah." Nagisa replied, looking out at the backyard. She could almost faintly see old memories of herself running around play out in front of her eyes.<br/>"Then why do you do all this?" Rei tilted her head a bit, adjusting her glasses.<br/>"Because no one cared enough to help."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally buckled down and wrote this!! it's a part of an alternate universe i made with a few different people, mainly two of my best friends in the whole world; skylar and evan !! i love you both. but this story will get the tags updated as it progresses, and i won't judge you if you drop out at any point/skip a chapter or two because of the content.  
> also the beginning sounds really angsty, but it gets fluffy. don't worry.

Nagisa had always been addicted to something, whether it was strawberry juice, the taste of a girl's sex, or pills. She'd tried it all. But once the first year of high school rolled around, she decided to let herself become addicted to something new.  
In junior high, she'd always wanted to join the swim club, but she'd always been too caught up in studying so she could maintain good grades. However, it was showing in her personality that she was stressed. Even her sex buddy at the time noticed. So, her parents allowed her to enroll at Iwatobi High School.  
She set out to recruit a girl on the track team, Rei Ryugazaki, for the swim club. They only had three swimmers, and they needed a fourth if they wanted to join relay. Needless to say, her constant pining worked in the end, because Rei was now changing into a swimsuit in the club room. So, I guess you could say mission accomplished.  
Nagisa strode over, quietly examining how the swimsuit fit Rei. The taller girl blushed and covered herself. "What are you doing, Nagisa-chan..?"  
"I'm trying to see if this is a good fit for you, Rei-kun! You need to have little resistance in the water when you swim. Different suits for different strokes, you know?" She rambled a bit. Rei sighed and moved her arms so the strawberry blonde could get a better look.  
"Rei-kun, the fabric is stretching way too tight over your boobs, are you gonna be able to breathe alright like this?" Nagisa asked, tugging at the material over Rei's breasts. Rei's face turned about ten different shades of red before trying to push her hands away.  
It was that day that Nagisa realised that Rei had a nice body. It wasn't curvy with really nice boobs like Mako-kun, but it wasn't petite with a perky little butt like Haru-kun. It was just right. She lay in bed that night, thinking about the blue-haired girl as a blush lightly appeared on her cheeks.  
She thought about the way Rei's hair just barely kissed her shoulders in layers that seemed to hang perfectly, the way her eyes sparkled when someone complimented her, the look she might have when Nagisa buried three fingers into her...  
Fuck. She's horny.  
Nagisa quietly grabbed her phone, then texted the last person she contacted.  
_Hey, you still up?_  
Her reply wasn't immediate, but it was fast.  
_Yes, I am. Why?_  
Can I come over?  
Nagisa held her breath, hoping for an agreement. The text tone she found cuter than the others she downloaded sounded quietly, signalling that her friend had responded.  
_I don't see why not, we're friends._  
Within minutes, the small blonde was at Rei's window, tapping on it softly. The bluenette looked over from her desk, yawning.  
"Nagisa-chan, is something the matter? Why are you up so—"  
She was cut off by Nagisa pressing their lips together feverishly, cupping her face. Rei felt her cheeks light up like they had earlier, when Nagisa was examining her swimsuit. After what seemed like an eternity and a half, Nagisa pulled away. Her pink, plush lips glistened with what had previously tasted to be strawberry lip gloss, and Rei found herself unopposed to the flavour. She hesitantly leaned in and kissed Nagisa's lips again, a bit cautious at first. However, Nagisa quickly grabbing at Rei's face and practically begging for more caused her to pull away.  
Rei-kun was kinda like an animal, Nagisa noticed. Not one of the big, clumsy, fearless ones, but one more graceful and, well, beautiful. Sorta like a gazelle, or maybe a cat. The small blonde came to the realisation then that she would have to let Rei come to her whenever she was ready, because the pace they were moving at right now seemed to be making the taller girl uncomfortable.  
Nagisa slowly pulled herself off of Rei, tugging at the sleeves of her jacket. "Sorry!" She hummed, offering a tiny smile to her friend (? Did this still qualify them as friends? She could tell Rei didn't hate her, because Rei hadn't kicked her out yet, but did they become something new?). Rei softly licked her lips, noticing the sweet of Nagisa's strawberry lip gloss still lingered. She strode to her bed with ease, the obvious cleanliness of her bedroom floor much different than Nagisa's clutter.  
Not that Rei would probably get to know, now.  
"It's alright, that wasn't bad." Rei commented as a tiny smile tugged at her lips. She patted the spot beside her, which Nagisa quickly seated herself on. "I would say I've had worse, but.."  
"But, what?" Nagisa questioned, tilting her head slightly. Rei couldn't help but notice how Nagisa's long waves, pulled back into a ponytail, swung lightly behind her as she moved.  
"But, that was my first kiss. It wasn't bad for a first, however." The taller female hummed, turning her attention to her lap with a small blush. Nagisa felt her face light up.  
"Really? Did you like it?" She grinned, her teeth poking out. Rei looked up and nodded in response. "Is it okay if I stay the night?" Nagisa asked, quietly removing her shoes.  
"You can, but please put your shoes by the door. My parents would be mad if they found your shoes in here." Rei sighed and brought her feet up onto the bed. Nagisa nodded with a smile before taking her shoes, then padding out of Rei's bedroom and down the hall.  
Rei decided that she was getting herself into something, but she didn't know what. Maybe she noticed this decision formulating as she watched the bounce and swish of Nagisa's hair as she walked away, maybe it was because of her eagerness to speak up and talk to anyone, or maybe, and this was definitely near illogical in Rei's mind, _maybe_ it was the way she noticed that Nagisa's small breasts were pressed against her as they kissed. Rei immediately dismissed the last idea as a result of being up so late, and that her mind was just growing dirty since she was a teenager, and everyone says that teens have dirty minds. She wasn't sure. Her mind immediately turned from those thoughts once Nagisa returned, a bright smile on her face.  
"I'm kinda tired, is it alright if we sleep now?" Nagisa asked, then yawned behind her hand as if it were planned to be on cue. Rei nodded in response, scooting over to the wall so she and Nagisa could share a bed. Nagisa blinked in confusion, but took the hint after a moment, climbing under the blankets with Rei and softly drifting to sleep.  
It wasn't sex, but it still felt nice to be this close to Rei-kun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few weeks since their first kiss, and neither Nagisa nor Rei had made much of a deal of the kiss, at least externally. Nagisa had been making some sort of plan in the back of her mind, including the possibility of Rei being her next sex buddy. She wasn’t quite sure yet, though, Rei seemed too innocent for sexual acts. Rei, on the other hand, had been trying to decipher her feelings. Well, hers and Nagisa’s both. She hadn’t really figured out what their current relationship was, exactly. Were they friends? Lovers? Something in between? It was tearing her apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD sorry about this taking forever!! i had a bad case of writer's block, even if this chapter had planning. i didn't know how to get it all down, you feel? but anyway, yes! second chapter!  
> i'm gonna try to update every other week at the very least, so please bear with me!  
> WARNING; DRUG (?) ABUSE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. if you don't want to see this, skip everything after nagisa leaves rei's home. nothing important/needed for the plot happens after the drug usage.

It had been a few weeks since their first kiss, and neither Nagisa nor Rei had made much of a deal of the kiss, at least externally. Nagisa had been making some sort of plan in the back of her mind, including the possibility of Rei being her next sex buddy. She wasn’t quite sure yet, though, Rei seemed too innocent for sexual acts. Rei, on the other hand, had been trying to decipher her feelings. Well, hers and Nagisa’s both. She hadn’t really figured out what their current relationship was, exactly. Were they friends? Lovers? Something in between? It was tearing her apart, and Nagisa hadn’t seemed to notice.  
The taller female looked up at Nagisa, who was sitting on her feet across the small table as she scratched her cheek. The questions they’d been assigned in algebra hadn’t been started at all, and it seemed like they weren’t going to be getting done anytime soon. The blonde let out a tiny, barely-audible sigh. Rei blinked. “What is it, Nagisa-chan?” She asked softly.  
The blonde looked up and shrugged. “Dunno. None of this stuff really makes sense, I guess.” She mumbled. “It never has… I just don’t really click with school.”  
Rei leaned across the glass table to get a look at the lesson. “Oh, interest rates?” She asked. “I remember those. Let me show you.” She moved around so she was seated beside Nagisa, then quickly scanned over the material.  
“Wait, are you going to help me out? Seriously?” Nagisa asked in disbelief, giggling slightly.  
“Yes, I am. Did you not understand the lesson, or…? What do you need help with?” Rei responded.  
Nagisa scratched her head, looking at the material. “Could you reteach it to me?”  
Rei nodded. “The equation for simple interest is I equals PRT. The P stands for principle, which is your starting amount. So if you want to invest, say, twelve hundred yen at a five percent interest rate for five years, the twelve hundred yen is your principle.” Rei started out, scrawling out the numbers and such on a piece of scrap paper. “Your R stands for the rate. That’s the percent your principle is being raised. In our example, the rate would be the five percent. And finally, the T means time. Using our example again, the time would be the five years.” The bluenette finished before looking up at Nagisa. “Can you solve the interest problem for me, please?”  
Nagisa slowly picked up her calculator. “So I’m multiplying the three thingies together?” A nod. “Okay.” She murmured before quietly beginning to work out the problem. Eventually, she wrote out her answer and circled it.  
Rei quietly read over her answer, then smiled and nodded a bit. “Perfect! You got it right, Nagisa-chan!” She hummed out. Nagisa smiled.  
“I think I can do my homework now, thank you, Rei-… Rei-sensei!” She giggled before turning to her algebra homework again. Rei blushed lightly at the small, teasing nickname.  
An hour or so later, the pair had finished their homework and were snuggling on Rei’s bed. Nagisa would press their lips together every now and then, and would proceed to giggle at the sight of Rei’s blushing face. She gently nosed at the taller girl’s neck.  
“Hey, uh… Nagisa-chan, could I please ask you something?” Rei questioned softly. Nagisa looked up and nodded. “What are we? Like, lovers, just friends who kiss? What?”  
Nagisa thought it over for a moment. “I kinda think we’re not friends, but not exactly dating. And definitely not friends with benefits. Somewhere in between, I guess.” She hummed after a minute or so. “Why?”  
“No reason… Um, could we kiss again?” God damn did Rei feel awkward. Her face flushed lightly at just the thought, and the colour only spread as Nagisa nodded with a smile. Slowly, those pink lips were pressed against Rei’s, and she let herself hum quietly. Nagisa was wearing the strawberry lip gloss from their first kiss.  
It felt like an eternity again, with their lips slowly moving together. It took a few moments for the two to get in sync, but once they got in a good rhythm, a soft _smack_ would break the silence of the otherwise quiet apartment. Rei scooted a bit closer and let her hands cup Nagisa’s face, then tilted her head so they could get at a better angle. Nagisa softly nibbled at Rei’s lower lip, which caused the bluenette to quickly pull away with a red face.  
“Ah- sorry, Rei-kun…!” Nagisa giggled after a few moments, her lips glistening from what remained of her lip gloss and a little bit of Rei’s saliva. Just as Rei was about to respond, however, Nagisa’s phone chimed with her text tone. The blonde quietly grabbed her phone, read the message, and sighed.  
“What is it, Nagisa-chan?” Rei asked as she tilted her head a bit.  
“My parents want me to come home… I don’t want to go back to them.” Nagisa mumbled as she replaced her phone on the table.  
“You should go back, though. They’re your parents.”  
“I… You don’t understand.” The smaller girl murmured. She drew her knees to her chest, and _god fucking damn_ Rei could see her cute little purple panties.  
“Hm? What’s the issue?” Rei let her brows furrow in concern. Was Nagisa being abused? Was there a sibling that would taunt the blonde, unbeknownst to anyone else?  
“Nothing, never mind. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?” Nagisa asked, her grin returning. Rei was a bit confused on how her mood went from zero to about a ten in a few milliseconds. Nagisa quietly packed her things into her backpack, gave Rei a soft goodbye kiss, and then made her way to the front door.  
As soon as she was home and her shoes were beside the door, Nagisa quickly bolted to her room. She didn’t want to talk to her parents, see them, anything. She closed the door before making her way to her bed, rummaging through her little bedside table after letting her backpack slide off her shoulders. Finally, she found it. Her not-so-little bottle of her most active obsession. A medicine that she didn’t need to take, but she did because she liked the way it made her feel.  
Her trusty ibuprofen.  
Nagisa grabbed her water bottle off the small table, then began downing some of the pills with a swig of water after each. After taking about ten or so, Nagisa curled up on the mattress and drew her knees to her chest. She slowly, slowly drifted off to sleep, even though it wasn’t even nine at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst  
> kudos and comments make me a happy boy so you should totally make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS NO LONGER GOING TO BE UPDATED


End file.
